The Meaning of Life
by PatronusHowl
Summary: The death of a loved one, marks the beginning of a revolution. The year is 2023, and the academic year begins again. Gossip and laughter fills the hallways, as well as tears and sadness. The dark days return, and lives are lost. But amidst all of that, the teenagers learn to be strong, to forgive, to let go. The bonds of friendship grow stronger. But is it enough to last the storm?


There she stands, alive. She's still panting, tired from running. They'd ran from the mansion into the forest, hoping the trees would keep them safe, but they were in a madman's lair. There was no safety. There was nothing but this: Blood staining her clothes and hair. _Sticky. Disgusting._ Dead body near her feet. _I'm sorry, Mary_. And fear. _Trembling, shaking. I'm so afraid. _Then bravery. _Keith would be strong. He'd fight. _Finally, resignation. _He will kill me, but not without a fight._ Wand out, teeth bared. _I will not go down without a fight. _

"Look at that. HAHAHA!" _He's insane. Is he? _"LOOK at that. Such a brave girl. So determined. So strong. But I finally broke you, didn't I? Did the death of this poor, sweet girl break you?" The masked man laughed insanely again.

_I am alive_, she thinks. _Heart pumping, blood flowing, my thoughts fluid and clear for the first time in many months_. _But it doesn't matter, because he's going to kill me anyway. But they'll find out soon. I'm sorry, Lily. I hope you understand. Keep my friends safe, will you?_

"Don't talk about her. Don't you dare talk about an innocent girl that you killed in cold blood." the girl said, tears threatening to pour out her eyes. _No. Don't cry. Don't give him the pleasure. You've got this planned out. The diary is safe. Now. Fight. _

"Sectumsempra," the girl shouted. The man moved though, so the spell did not hit the intended target; it hit his leg. He cried in pain, and she knew. This man was not a madman; he was worse. There was a sudden clarity in his eyes, a sharpness, and this was worse. He was sane, and so he was no longer a madman, but a brilliant man, a dangerous one. He was evil.

"Do you see, little girl? Despite what you think, I am not crazy. I am brilliant, and because of my brilliance, my people will rise again. There will be liberation. Dark wizards and creatures shall control your people. Blood will flow in the streets. The blood-traitors will be murdered. Mudbloods will be enslaved. You are lucky, you know. You won't suffer with them. You'll be long dead," he grinned maliciously. "Now, I'm a fair man. And fair people repay other people, don't they? Sectumsempra!"

She tried to move, but the spell hit her anyway. Her chest. _Pain. Darkness. No. Not yet. _

"I would kill you mercifully, Adelina, had you not attacked me," he said. "Like how I killed your pretty friend. I assure you, her death was less painful and quicker then yours. But we must all pay the price of our actions, mustn't we?"

"Yes. We must. Who was it? Your spy?" Adelina asked. _He'll tell me, won't he? Man like him, he'll gloat. Shove his triumph in my face. I'm dying, anyway. And the dead can't talk. _

"Do you want to know, dear Addy?" he sneered.

Adelina caught her breath. There was only one person who called her Addy, and that person was…

"No. He wouldn't. Rowan wouldn't betray us. Betray me," Adelina whispered. _Would he? Hasn't he been acting different towards me? Cold. Uncaring_. _Distant. And not just me. To Al, too. And Idraz. Scorpius. Rude to teachers. But it didn't match. It simply wasn't Rowan's behavior. Not the Rowan she knew and loved, anyway._ She could not hold back the tears now, they streamed down her face.

"Oh. He didn't, dear girl. He wouldn't talk, so we took his memories. Put up a good fight, too. We tortured him for days, until your school year was about to start. Then we killed him," he said, laughing. Gleeful.

"You're lying. I just saw him. Just this morning," Adelina denied. She shook her head, repeating the same words over and over in her mind, _He's lying. He's lying. He's lying. He's not dead. He is not dead. He's alive, and he's not a traitor. He is alive. He is not a traitor, and he is alive._

"Dear girl, obviously, there is another man posing as Rowan. Polyjuice potion," he smirked. "And the change in behavior should have told you something was wrong. Especially after that dumping episode. Your darling Rowan loved you more than he loved himself, dear girl. From what I saw and deduced through his memories, he even planned to ask for your hand. Would he-as you teenagers say-dump you for no reason? I think not."

"Shut up. You shut up," Adelina snarled. She was in pain, and she knew that she didn't have long left. "You killed him, and you killed her, you're killing me, and you'll kill everyone else. You're a bastard. You're crazy. Who are you?"

"I am the person who will bring death and darkness to this world. I am the man who will destroy everything you know. From the ashes, I will rebuild a city, and then an empire, and I will be remembered forever. We dark wizards will unite with dark creatures, and I will rule them all. Your people will bow to me. I am the Dark Lord's most loyal subject, and I shall bring glory to his name!" he bellowed in fervor and ecstasy.

Adelina watched, with tired eyes, as he brandished his wand and shouted, "Mosmorde!" She closed her eyes and let images of her friends and family take over her thoughts-there was Keith and her, running in the gardens, and Father, smiling at them; there was Scorpius, smirking like a devil; Albus, whom she first met in a train compartment, already engaged in conversation with Scorpius and Keith; James, who told her silly stories about pranks gone wrong; Lily, who trained her in Quidditch simply because she was one of Al's best friends, who had so much bravery and love in her, and over the years, Lily grew on her and she'd love her like a sister; countless other Potters and Weasleys, who'd shown her happiness and kindness, pieces of wisdom here and there; the Professors, who'd taught her in so many ways; Mary, fun girl and so, so strong; finally, Rowan, who loved her more than he loved himself, whom she loved so much she ached when she was not near him, whom was waiting for her on the other side- and she thought, with a small smile on her lips, _I love you. All of you. Now and forever. _Slowly she let go of her life, and there he was, beautiful Rowan with his arms outstretched, and she went willingly into his embrace, and now there was nothing but this: peace and love.

_ At long last._


End file.
